Kahruul Saxumcastras
Summary The Kahruul Saxumcastras, or "Towns of the Stone Guards" is a small nation of Forgeborn golems, gnomic tinker/mechanics, and halfbreed Forgeborn, Cobbles and Artifecks, who mine ore and gem stones on the northern edge of Hyrkania Island. The Stone Guards are Forgeborn golems who have broken free of dwarven control. They live in small encampments close to the border of the Gigantes Glacerae. They trade with the Fenric Clans, the Glacier Giants, and occasionally the Fell Mark orks. The Armacastra sell ingots and gems for whale or seal oil, rare parts, occasionally poems or art objects, and indentured servants. History The Stone Guards tell of being sent from Toemb to fight several wars for the dwarven people. They fought with honor and gained many victories. But they speak of a "Sundering" when a dwarven king sent the Forgeborn against other dwarves. The Stone Guards rebelled, marching away from the halls of Toemb, never to return. They eventually found aid and comfort among gnomish peoples in the North. They found the Forgeborn and their complex machinery irresistible. And the Forgeborn found a peaceful people who would not send them to war. Modern Era The Stone Guards live a quiet existence in the far North. There is a rising tension between first-born golems, and their half-breed kin. Some of the Stone Guards consider Cobbles and Artifecks as abominations. The half-breeds consider the Stone Guards as overlords, who hold too much power. Society Family The first-born Stone Guards are a dying people, for no new Forgeborn has been made in 3,000 years. The gnomic tinkers work tirelessly to keep their golem friends functioning. But, they eventually succumb to broken parts, and weathering. Stone Guards and Kin Each Stone Guard has a family of gnomes (numbering 2-15) who work tirelessly to keep the golem functioning. A Guard may be maintained by generations of gnomes, all who take his maker's mark as a surname. Halfbreeds and Kin From the remains gnomic mages, warlocks, and clerics have raised half-breed golems, who are cobbled together parts of several fallen Forgeborn. These families are much smaller, including only the halfbreed and 2-3 gnomes. * Cobbles: Cobbles are barely sentient. They retain the power of their Forgeborn lineage, but little intellect. They are known for having wildly different configurations, with as many as eight limbs. * Artifecks: Artifecks are much different. They can contain up to five clockwork minds from fallen Forgeborn; and are highly intelligent. However, since Artifecks are made primarily of internal materials, they are fragile, and have limited mobility. Diaspor Gnomish The Diaspor are gnomish families who have lost a Stone Guard benefactor. The golem has died, leaving them without something to tinker or maintain. With the death of the golem, the gnomes lose all property and holdings. Even the golem itself is now open for salvage. These families live on the margin of Saxumcastras society, and are forced to beg, trade, or thieve for a living. Government The Stone Guards are run by a rotating gerontocracy. The eldest among the Guards rules until his death or demise. This rule disallows half-breeds or the younger gnomic to ever lead the Saxumcastras (creating some resentment among the people). Category:Cultures Location The Kahruul are located north of the Wulfswoed Mountains on the island of Hyrkania; between the northernmost points of the continents of Leviatha and Theamyr. Estimated Numbers The firstborn Saxumcastras number less than 2,000 souls. The gnomic number possibly 7,500 souls. Cobbles and Artifecks account for 500-1000 more souls. Known Towns Isernmoot The Kahruul have one large settlement, inhabited only during the short summer months. At Isernmoot, Fenric Clans and glacier giants mix among trappers, fur traders, the occasional Cete, and the Forgeborn themselves. For that time all raiding and petty wars cease on Hyrkania. Ales and oil flows; and peace reigns. Allies Most Fenric peoples and glacier giants are friends with the Kahruul. Dwarves are generally considered as allies. These Forgeborn and their halfbreed kin are no longer obligated to protect dwarven blood. Gnomic and other small fey are especially favored. Stone Guards will come to the aid of a gnome, even a haefling, without hesitation. Foes Stone Guards occasionally face attacks from ice giants and the occasional Fenric raider. Characters Forgeborn